Transformers prime – In the shadows
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Mikaela is lost, she has lost everyone she cares for; Primus takes pity on her and sends her to the Transformers Prime world. What happens then takes her into the servos of one Optimus Prime who finds himself wanting the fiery human female for himself.
1. Preface – Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own it Hasbro does, this is just for fun.

Requested story for my wonderful friend Shizuka Taiyou

Rated M for mature themes also this is strictly AU

A/N – I am making Optimus the way he should have been in Transformers Prime, they character develop of this particular Optimus could have been better. I liked the character a lot but he should have been more emotional, so he will be much more different in this story.

Also there will NOT be any other Prime but Optimus Period in my stories ever…..

Summary – Mikaela is lost, she has lost everyone she cares for; Primus takes pity on her and sends her to the Transformers Prime world. What happens then takes her into the servos of one Optimus Prime who finds himself wanting the fiery human female for himself.

Optimus Prime/Mikaela

Transformers prime – In the shadows

Preface – Alone

Autobot base, Jasper Nevada…..

Optimus stood away from the others; he headed for the top of the base. He wanted some time to himself, he wondered if his team truly looked at him as anything other than a leader and Prime. He could hear their remarks; he was not included in a lot of their activities. They did not bother to ask him, why because he was thought of as emotionless no one knew the truth or if they did they didn't care. He had a lot of emotions, but no one really took the time to see him as anything else but Prime.

Optimus stood and just watched the gentle pull of the night, Arcee had Jack her charge, Bulkhead had his charge Miko, and even Bumblebee had his charge Raf who also had a fondness for Ratchet. He liked all the children, but they too kept their distance because of their guardians. June Darby, Jack's carrier even she stopped her talks, and Agent Fowler was his friend yet even he kept his distance. Then there was Wheeljack the other Wrecker, he was known as the loose cannon by Agent Fowler, but he was a good warrior.

The look in Optimus' optics was both troubled and held sadness; he retreated to this area for silence and a chance to let his pain out. His air cycled through his vents, as his spark raced within his chest cavity.

"Primus please, send me someone to love me and see me the way I crave," Optimus said softly as a single energon tear escaped his one optic. "Just one to call my own, please," Optimus said softly.

…

Another dimension, Tranquility Nevada….

Drawers banged shut, as a dark haired beauty slammed her clothes into a duffle bag, while angry tears rolled down her face. Mikaela Banes, dumped by Samuel James Witwicky, told she couldn't see her Autobot friends by the government, because she was no longer with Sam. Then to top it all off her father got married and his new wife didn't like her, and told him Mikaela had to leave. She had no one now, she was not staying where she was not wanted, Mikaela shoved things into her duffle bags, while Wheelie watched her from his corner of the room.

"Warrior goddess, where are we going?" he asked.

Mikaela glanced at him with sad eyes, as she walked over toward him and knelt by him. "I don't know Wheelie, just anywhere from here." She said.

"Maybe if ya talked to Optimus he could help ya, ya think?" he asked as he tried to help her.

She smiled sadly then.

"I can't Sam was the one who the government listened too not me, I was just his bimbo girlfriend who tagged along, remember?" Mikaela said as she bit her bottom lip as she felt tears run down her face once more at the thought.

It hurt that she was just thought of as Sam's bimbo girlfriend; she knew the Autobots thought her as a friend. However, Mikaela wasn't one to stay where she was not wanted or needed; she glanced down at Wheelie when he tugged at her jeans. "Don't leak, warrior goddess, it'll be alright I promise." Wheelie said as Mikaela wiped her eyes, and allowed a sad smile as she hugged the little ex-Con.

She had everything she wanted packed in the duffle bags, Wheelie transformed into his little vehicle form and followed Mikaela. She had bought a used car, it was not much but it would get them to where they needed to go. She looked back when she heard her father's voice; she saw he was talking to his new wife and not her. "I am all set with everything," she started to say as always her words fell on deaf ears. "Come on, Wheelie," was all she said as tears fell once again.

It brought her heart to know she was not wanted anywhere now, she was not good enough for anyone and probably never would be every again.

Wheelie wanted to commlink Optimus he really did, but his warrior goddess would never forgive him if he bothered Optimus over this she didn't think she was worth it, but she didn't know how special she truly was.

She helped him into the run down car, and then tossed her duffle bags into the back seat. She had money from her last job; she had plenty of money to hold her for while.

"Take this flea bag with you," the whiny voice of her father's new wife sounded.

"His name is Bones," was all Mikaela said as she whistled for the dog, who ran and got into the car with her and Wheelie.

Mikaela started the engine of the car, and pulled away from her old life, and decided to never look back she had a new future somewhere she just didn't know where yet.


	2. Chapter 1 – On through the night

Chapter 1 – On through the night

Mikaela brushed the tears away from her face, she was not happy. She doubted truly, that she would ever be happy again; she didn't feel needed or wanted anywhere, anymore.

Wheelie glanced up at her, he hated to see her so sad like this. "Warrior goddess, please don't leak you are too pretty to leak." He said.

Mikaela smiled then, Wheelie had a kind heart or spark rather. "Thanks Wheelie," she said as she headed out of Tranquility and onward to a new life.

….

She had been driving for quite a while when she stopped to pick up something to drink and some snacks. She glanced at Wheelie then. "Do you have enough energon?" she asked.

Wheelie looked up at her and nodded. "Yea sure thing, Optimus gave me rations, warrior goddess." Wheelie said.

"Okay duck down okay, I will be right back okay?" she said as he nodded and hid as Bones laid down in the back seat.

Wheelie tried to send a commlink to the one little bot, he thought should know they were leaving, but he couldn't get a signal out to Bumblebee at all. "Slag it," Wheelie growled.

There was a sudden clap of thunder, which startled Wheelie making him jump. Mikaela had just ran back into the car, when the next clap of thunder hit and lightning streaked across the sky.

"That's weird no rain just lightning and thunder, that is really weird. Okay, you two ready here Bones got you a snack," she said as she handed the dog a sandwich. "I didn't forget you Wheelie," she said as she reached into a bag and pulled out a few comic books and handed them to Wheelie.

The little ex-Con smiled. "Thanks, I like comic books," he said as she smiled.

Mikaela drank her soda and munched on some snacks, mostly some chips and a candy bar. She glanced at the direction the lightning was in, she couldn't help but be a little startled at the odd way the lightning flashed.

She had seen a lot of storms, but something did not seem completely right with this storm….. It was like it was unnatural almost.

Mikaela headed for a rather large tunnel that in front of them, she stopped for a moment as Wheelie glanced at her for a moment. "Whatcha stopping for?" he asked.

"Well, this tunnel I don't remember any tunnel here before, that's really strange but alright." She said as she continued onward and Wheelie shrugged and went back to his comic books he had gotten from Mikaela.

However as she drive into the tunnel, it slowly started to disappear taking her forever away from Tranquility and her old painful life.

….

Mikaela drove out of the tunnel within seconds, she was having one of those days apparently where weird things would happen. She was driving and spotted a sign Welcome to Jasper Nevada, and she frowned. "Okay, where the hell is Jasper Nevada I do not even remember a Jasper Nevada." She mumbled as she glanced back at the bright sports car behind her. "Oh great, I didn't seem him drive up…." She mumbled as the sports car pulled around her and she heard the snarky remark.

"Where the slag did you learn to drive, because you failed miserably." The clearly male voice snarked as he pulled ahead of her.

"I couldn't see who was driving that, but that was so out of line." She snarled as she picked up speed and pulled up to the sports car.

"I really do not see any special driving abilities on your part either, buster, perhaps you should stop putting your foot in your mouth about others and worry about your own driving skills…. If you want to call it that, oh my bad that wasn't any skills at all." She snarked as she pulled away chuckling as she drove away.

Wheelie glanced up and picked up an energon signal and not just any signal it was a Decepticon signal.

"Warrior goddess don't piss off that guy," he said finally.

"What why not?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I am picking up a signal it's a Con," he replied.

"Oh great," she mumbled as she suddenly heard the sounds of an angry engine.

She had no time to prepare for anything the sports car slammed into the back of her car, the force making her slam against the steering wheel and catch her breath.

"Oh slag," Wheelie mumbled.

Mikaela glanced into the rear view mirror and she gasped as she saw the sports car racing toward her car. "Shit, everyone out now out of the car!" she exclaimed as they got out in the nick of time as the sports car rammed her car smashing it against a pole.

"You're next human!" he roared as Mikaela heard the unmistakable sounds of a truck horn.

She saw a red and blue semi come racing by it struck the red sports sending it spinning away. She saw the semi back up and the passenager door fling open and a very familiar voice order them into the cab.

"Get in, please hurry!" he said as Mikaela helped Wheelie in and grabbed the duffle bags.

Bones jumped in and Milaela placed Wheelie on the floor of the cab and watched as he rolled further into the cab. She jumped in the very overpowering male in the driver seat reached over and took the bags throwing them with ease into the back.

Once Mikaela was safely inside and door closed, he oulled away his eyes never leaving the sports car. Mikaela glanced at the man driving, he sounded just like Optimus, but that was impossible Optimus Prime was a flamed semi.

"You are rather quiet, are you functional?" he asked.

"You just sound like someone I used to know, is all." She said finally. "I am Mikaela Banes, thank you for the rescue." She said.

"You are welcome, Miss Banes." He said.

"Mikaela, it's Mikaela." She said as he nodded. "What's your name?" she asked.

He glanced at her and smiled. "It's Orion Pax," he said as Wheelie suddenly transformed startling Mikaela but not the driver.

"Ya ain't Orion Pax, buster, I know him and he ain't Orion Pax anymore he's Optimus Prime." Wheelie growled as the man slammed on the breaks his eyes turning dark.

"How do you know that?" the man demanded as he was on Wheelie within moments. "You're a Decepticon!"

"Please stop he is good, don't hurt him!" Mikaela begged.

"What….?" The man said as Wheelie went to Mikaela in a hurry.

"He is good, he defected to the Autobots side, but he lives with me now." She said. "Although I am not sure where we are even going to go now with my car all destroyed." She said.

"I will find you a location, Miss Banes, you will need to stay in town until we get this straightened out." He said.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"My designation is Optimus Prime, I am leader of the Autobots." He said as Mikaela and Wheelie suddenly fell speechless.

_Optimus Prime…..?_


	3. Chapter 2 – Another Optimus Prime?

Chapter 2 – Another Optimus Prime?

Mikaela glanced at the holoform in the driver seat; she was stunned to say the least. "You're Optimus Prime?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Ya sound like him, but where are ya flames?" Wheelie asked.

"My what?" Optimus asked.

"Flames….." Wheelie said as Optimus looked rather confused, he pulled into an isolated area and once the others were clear then he transformed.

Mikaela's eyes widened at this Optimus Prime, he was way pass drool worthy. He had small narrow hips, and the mechanic in her wanted to get her hands on him but not for the normal reasons. This bot was hot and her body reacted to that which stunned her and excited her both. "You are…" she whispered softly as Optimus raised an optic ridge at her words.

"I am what, Miss Banes?" he asked.

"You are hot, sexy and just plain wow….." she said as Optimus looked up and scanned what she said.

"You think I am desirable?" he asked in a stunned tone. "But I am not human…" he replied.

"So what?" she asked. "I had my fill of humans, I would much rather be with a bot," she said as he scanned her and found she was truly telling him the truth she was attracted to him.

Optimus thought for a moment, this was his chance he could keep her at a safe location and then ease her into the base after afterall he was leader and prime, if he wished to have a mate it was his right and business afterall.

Optimus knelt by the human female, his face close to her when she stunned him and reached for him. Her fingers cascaded over his face plates, which caused his engine to give a mighty rev, which made her smile.

"Would you truly consider mating with me?" he asked as she smiled.

"Yes," was all she said as Wheelie smirked.

"See always knew ya had it in ya to be wit a bot, can I watch?" Wheelie asked as Optimus' azure optics narrowed.

"No you may not watch, I do not require an audience." He replied.

"So where we gonna live?" Wheelie asked.

"I know of someone who can help us," Optimus said as he suddenly transformed.

They got into Optimus once more, and Optimus contacted Agent Fowler right away by commlink straight to the Agent's phone.

"Agent Fowler, I have an inquiry to ask," Optimus asked as his optics landed on the human female.

"Go ahead, Prime," Fowler said.

"I would like a human location safe guarded that someone who is a friend can stay at and let me stress this human is very important to me." He added.

"I know of a location I will send it too you, Prime," Fowler said.

"Also I require this to not be told to the other Autobots for now, until I deem it time too, is that a problem?" Optimus asked.

"No Prime, I understand." Fowler said as Optimus smiled pleased that the request would be honored for him.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Anytime Prime," Fowler said as Optimus glanced over at the human female.

"I have a secured location for you, and I will come and visit with you and take you wherever you are required to go." He said as Mikaela smiled.

She liked this Optimus she really did, he was sexy and his frame was just absolutely hot. She wanted Optimus Prime and now she would have him and her heart soared at that completely with that knowledge.


	4. Chapter 3 – Helping hands

Chapter 3 – Helping hands

Optimus glanced at the place Agent Fowler had gotten; it was perfect it was a nice little place in a secluded area. Mikaela went to grab the bags but Optimus already grabbed them with his holoform. "Come on," he said as they went inside and saw Agent Fowler.

"Hey Prime, is this your friend?" he asked.

"Indeed, this is Miss Mikaela Banes, Wheelie and Boner." Optimus said as Mikaela burst into giggles.

"His name is Bones, Optimus," she said as Optimus nodded not sure as to why she giggled but he liked her laugh and found it very nice.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I watched this human femme, and my spark raced within my chest cavity. I have never truly wanted anything except the end of the war, but I found myself wanting this human female. I also found every circuit within my body so alert and online, I was strangely unfamiliar with such feelings. I never had a mate before, I was not sure what to do now, I would need to learn what human courtship was like.

"Agent Fowler, may we have a word please outside?" I asked him.

"Sure Prime," he said as he followed me outside.

"I will return Mikaela please make yourself at home," I said to her as she nodded and gave me a smile which kick started every circuit once more.

Agent Fowler glanced at me then, and he had a smile then. "So what can I do for you Optimus?" he asked me.

"I wish to court Miss Banes, but I am unfamiliar with the ways of human mating." I said.

He smiled then. "She is very pretty Prime, does she know you harbor feelings for her?" he asked me.

"Yes, she addressed me as having such feelings first and I felt the same way, and wished to explore becoming mates." I replied.

Agent Fowler told me what he referred to the ins and outs of mating for humans, I was not truly sure about the things he was saying however. I decided to speak to Wheelie as well, he was around Miss Banes longer, and he seemed very eager to assist me.

"So, ya wanna interface wit her right?" Wheelie asked me.

"I wish for her to become my mate, so interfacing will be included yes," I said honestly.

"Well cuz warrior goddess likes to be touched, she likes to be held and snuggled. She is affectionate with her mate, and she is loyal Prime so don't worry she will never ever cheat when she is wit someone." Wheele said to me.

"I see that is very good to know, that would hurt me immensely if a mate cheated." I said as I listened to everything he told me.

It was a while when we went back inside and Agent Fowler had left, Mikaela was curled up on a sofa and I sat beside her. She automatically curled up beside me, and leaned her helm onto my chest.

"Can you use your robot form when we are alone, Optimus?" she asked me.

I smiled and allowed the holoform to change, and I watched her optics widen as her hands went all over me. She explored my metal body, which made me growl intensely because she was heating me up rather quickly.

She grinned then, "Sorry I am a mechanic and your body is so sexy and I just have to touch." She said to me.

I scanned the room and the little mini bot was in another room with the one called Bones, yes I made a note in my processors the four legged one is not called Boner and calling it such received giggles from Mikaela.

I watched as she climbed on to my lap, as her little hands ran up and down my metal body. "Your body is so much more different than back where I am from, because the other Autobots are much bulkier. " she said to me.

"You have Autobots where you are from oh that is right your little friend was a Decepticon before correct?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was not attracted to our Optimus, but you I WANT you and I WILL have you as a mate." She said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

Scrap….

Everything just lit up as I growled and pulled her against my body my servos wrapped around her waist and pressed her against my windshield. She was mine now, and by Primus I was not allowing her to leave ever…

Xxxxxxxx

Megatron was in a foul mood, he was wondering where Starscream was at he needed to hit something and since Optimus was no where on the radar Starscream would have to do at the moment. "STARSCREAM….!"

"Miserable slagging human and then Prime, look what Prime did to me!" roared Knockout as his partner glanced at Knockout. "He ruined my paintjob…Fragger!" Knockout roared once more

"Report…..!" was all Megatron shouted.

"Some human femme messed with me, and when I went after her, Optimus Prime stuck his processors in my business and did this to me!" Knocked yelled.

"Really doctor, and do you have anything of any importance to add anything useful about the encounter?" Megatron asked his tone sarcastic but had a deadly edge to it.

"Yes, there was a mini bot with her, when she got out of the car she was driving I saw him transform into a little remote control car." Knockout said.

"Really, so she has a small Cybertronian with her, that is most intriguing." Megatron said.

"What are you thinking, my Lord?" Breakdown asked.

"I am thinking we should look for this human and her pet mini bot, don't you?" Megatron asked as his soldiers smirked.

"I would rather do a little damage to Optimus Prime," Knockout snarled.

"Perhaps you might be able to yet, dear doctor," Megatron said as he chuckled devilishly.

Xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4 – Wanting to mate

A/N – Some time has passed, so the story can pick up more – also I responding to the reviewer who asked about a requested story, the first leg of the requests is now closed when I reopen requests I only do Optimus Prime centered stories. When the requests are reopened requirements will be posted thanks…

Chapter 4 – Wanting to mate

Mikaela and Optimus Prime were inseparable for the next few months, they did everything together. He took her on what was considered dates, they watched movies together. He even had taken her on a few patrols with him, and he had learned she was a wonderful mechanic and knew he could use that as a means to introduce her to the other Autobots as well.

He also wanted something else rather strongly, he had the instincts to want to mate now. They were together for so many months now his instincts to seal the bond and interface were stronger than ever now.

So, he wanted to bring up the topic to her, they had done a lot of what was called snuggling and affection, but he wanted to make Mikaela his mate now….. His alone.

They sat on the soft together, and he made sure to ask Agent Fowler to take Wheelie and Bones somewhere so they could have privacy. Optimus didn't understand Bones was not going to pry into their interfacing, but he was ever the gentle bot to his femme's privacy.

His hand moved over her face gently, as his lip plates formed a smile. "Mikaala, I would like us to seal our relationship into becoming mates by interfacing together, if you do not have any objections to this we could…." Optimus' words were stopped by Mikaela's next words.

"It is about damn time, Optimus," she mumbled as she straddled his narrow hips and planted a soul stirred kiss on her prime's lips.

"P-Pardon?" was the only half logical word he could form in his processors, when gave that potent kiss to him.

His servos wrapped around her, pulled her closer against him. His own primal instincts kicked in, and his possessive side flared as he gripped her hips. "MINE…" he growled possessively which made he smirk.

Optimus was snarling when he tried to remove her jeans, that stood in the way of his plans. "Humans have way too many coverings….." he snarled as she kissed him.

"Would you like to me help…" she said until she heard the ripping sound and looked to find he had used his blade to remove the annoying coverings.

"Problem solved," he said until his saw her underpants. "Slag it….." he grumbled as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. "We are hearding for your berth, I will deal with the annoying coverings there." He said.

Mikaela grinned and nipped at his lip plates, which made him growl. He tossed her on the bed and looked at her thoughtfully, as he joined her on the bed. He managed to get all those accursed covering off of his femme. He looked at her with a heated gaze, and he moved over her, his spark whirled with anticipation of mating with his femme.

Mikaela closed her eyes only for a moment, they snapped open at his voice. "Look at me, Mikaela I want to see your expressions." He ordered as she smiled as his interfacing panel opened and her roaring hands reached for it.

She looked at him and she locked eyes with him. "YOU BELONG TO ME!" she said as his optics darkened with desire.

Optimus' hands explored her body, which pleased him when he heard her soft moans. He kissed her gently at first, but everything started to get more urgent as his instincts went wild. His optics turned purple as his interfacing cable found its target and they became one.

However what happened next surprised even Optimus his chest plates opened out of instinct and his spark wanting to be included as a usual mating requirement programming. Their moans becoming louder and more intense as Optimus' spark broke apart and entered Mikaela's chest and found its home within her heart and wrapped around it.

"Oh my God that is so incredible….." Mikaela said with wonder as Optimus suddenly thrusted wildly within her as his spark tightened as Mikaela cried out Optimus' name.

His overload followed as his systems needed to reboot from the powerful force of the experience. He had never felt anything so intense and so powerful before, he slowly realized he was falling in love with this human.

He had to take her to the base now, he had to keep her safe at all costs now. She was his and will always be his top concern now.

"I need to take you to the base now, I cannot allow Megatron to find you at all." Optimus said as he just snuggled down closer against her. "I-I love you, Mikaela Banes with all my spark." He said as she reached up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Optimus Prime with all my heart." She said after their lips parted.


	6. Chapter 5 – Heart of a warrior

A.N – several curse words on Mikaela's part nothing too bad though, also sorry forgot the warning on the previous chapter it wasn't that bad but still forgot it lol.

Chapter 5 – Heart of a warrior

Optimus was still curled around Mikaela, his helm near her face as his servos were wrapped around her waist. This was the life on linging with his mate by his side, he was so content.

Until he heard an explosion outside and tires squeal, "Stay here," he ordered as his holoform vanished.

"Not bloody likely," she remarked as she hurried to put some clothes back on.

Mikaela looked up when she closed the door, and there were Optimus and several Vehicons fighting. He had single handedly killed 6 of those Cons. Mikaela smiled as she got an idea, she got bottles and started making some bombs. She started to throw them as Agent Fowler and Wheelie and Bones rushed up.

"What are you doing?" Fowler demanded.

"Getting back at the Cons, I am no damsel in distress, Agent Fowler," she said. "I have killed a Con before," Mikaela said as she turned back to Fowler. "Have any big guns in your car?" she asked.

"Come on," he said as she saw Knockout had roared up and transformed.

"Prime just the paint job wrecker I wanted to see," Knockout snarled as he twirled his energon prod.

Mikaela reached for the rocket launcher and smiled. "Come to mama," Mikaela said as she picked up the rocket launcher.

Mikaela aimed the rocket launcher and whistled at Knockout, "Hey ugly…!" Mikaela yelled as Knockout was ready to hit Optimus with the prod, but Knockout looked at Mikaela first.

"Who are you calling ugly, you slagging human….." Knockout snarled.

"Kiss this bitch…..!" Mikaela snarled and fired the rocket hitting Knockout severing his servo.

"Y-You wrecked my…" Knockout started to say until she fired another rocket this time taking off his helm.

"Never, I mean EVER threaten my bot again you piece of shit scrap heap." Mikaela snarled as Agent Fowler looked shocked but impressed.

And Optimus well he was just as shocked and impressed, his femme was able to handle herself quite well for a human. He watched as she put another rocket into the rocket launcher and fired once more clearly enjoying taking out the Decepticons.

"Go back and tell Mega – creep to leave my mate alone or I will make sure he wished he NEVER started this damn war, got it!" Mikaela snarled as Laserbeak was filming everything and giving Megatron and Starscream an eyeful of Mikaela.

Xxxxx

"Master, that human just offlined Knockout, what are you planning to do?" Starscream wailed.

"I am going to have you bring her to me, and if you fail me I will have your head, understood!" Megatron roared.

"Yes master, I shall bring her to you," Starscream said with a sneer.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus walked up to his mate, his optics wide and full of wonder. "You were most impressive Mikaela." He said.

"Thanks, I had to fight where I was from it was a pretender that I nailed." Mikaela said.

"I see, you were most impressive my dear spark." He said. "But I am taking you to the base now, you will need to pack up you possessions and come to the base with me now." He said.

"Okay I will get started then." She said as Optimus needed his trailer for the furniture, although she would be with him in his quarters she would still need her basic things.

:::::… Optimus to base, come in…:::::::::

:::::…. Ratchet here, what can I do for you Romeo…::::::: Ratchet was chuckling then.

:::::….. What…..?...::::::

::::::… You have been out for nearly 7 months all the time Optimus, you have been happier than we have ever seen you before. And since it is not with the only Autobot femme to our knowledge and the only other femme is Airachnid and Primus knows we know its not her. So that leaves a human fuman aside from the obvious reasons I would object to this union, I saw the change in you we all have so I say I am happy for you we all are. We just would like to meet the human femme who has captured our leader's spark…::::::::

This was most unpredictable to say the least, they were happy for him?

:::::…Optimus….?...::::::: Ratchet said.

:::::….. Yes I am here, I am moving her to the base now, there was a bit of trouble but I am pleased to say she can handle herself quite nicely…:::::::

::::::…. Do you require your trailer?...:::::::

::::::….. Yes dear friend…..:::::::

:::::….. I have your location, I will send Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Arcee….:::::::

:::::… Affirmative Optimus out…:::::::::::

Mikaela packed furiously, while Wheelie rolled up to her. "We are going to their base, huh?" he asked.

Mikaela knelt by Wheelie, as Optimus' holoform watched from the door and listened to her words.

"Wheelie, you will make some new friends now," she said.

"I am nervous though, I used ta be a Con remember?" Wheelie said as Mikaela pulled the little mini bot into her arms.

"Hey come on, you are an Autobot now, do you remember what Optimus said to you?" she asked.

"It was my right to defect to the Autobots, and he would not hold my past against me because I changed and wanted to be good." Wheelie said.

"Right, you're one of the good guys now," she said as he hugged her back.

"Thanks warrior goddess." Wheelie said. "Thanks for being my friend and I am happy for ya and Prime." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks," she said as her heart soared with love at the mere mention of Optimus. 'I love him so much," she said as Optimus felt his spark race wildly within his chest cavity.

He loved Mikaela with all his spark, and that would never ever change.


	7. Chapter 6 – Surprise!

Chapter 6 – Surprise!

Mikaela was snuggled in Optimus' driver's seat, while Wheelie and was on the floor of the cab along with Bones. Mikaela's hand ran over his steering wheel which made him rev his engine harder. That in turn made Mikaela smile, which made her fingers caress his seat which made him purr.

"Someone is happy," Mikaela noted.

"Indeed, you have made me very happy, Mikaela," he said.

She smiled then, and leaned over and kissed his steering wheel. Mikaela watched as the ground bridge opened, and they entered into the base. "Wow," she said amazed as she climbed down from the cab and helped Wheelie down while Bones jumped down.

She saw the other Autobots then, and she smiled at them. "Hello, I am Mikaela and this is Wheelie and Bones." She said as the others smiled while Optimus transformed.

"This is Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Arcee, and the three human children are Jack, Raf and Miko." Optimus said.

Bones went over to the kids and they pet him, while Wheelie naturally went over to Arcee.

"Hey toots, you are slagging hot, can I hump ya?" Wheelie asked as he attached himself to Arcee's leg.

"What the slag are you doing, get off me!" she snarled.

Mikaela looked very embarrassed then, "Wheelie stop, you don't even know her; she may have a boyfriend, stop it!" Mikaela said wanting to crawl into a hole then. "I am so sorry, he is harmless really," Mikaela said.

"I am not harmless, warrior goddess I am grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bad." Wheelie said.

"I am going to blast you into the wall if you do not get off me," Arcee growled.

"Party pooper," Wheelie said as he got down from Arcee's leg.

Ratchet was working on something and started to curse up a blue streak, so Mikaela looked up Optimus wanting a lift up to Ratchet's desk. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" she asked.

"I am having trouble with this; it's a piece which I thought could be used for Bumble's voice box to fix it." Ratchet said.

"Oh, I can help you with that, I helped Ratchet's in my dimension with it and got it working for him. See you need a let's see try this and then this part right here, now attach it to this wire and then use this as a conductor and it will work." She said as Ratchet and everyone else looked dumbfounded. "I am a mechanic in my dimension and well it's what I do." She said with a giggle.

Ratchet got Bumblebee to lay down on the medical berth and with Mikaela assisting him, he fixed the voice coder and finished. "Okay, let's try it now, Bumblebee." Ratchet said not sure if it would work or not.

Bumblebee removed his battle mask, and tried to talk and what happened next floored everyone…. Bumblebee spoke for the first time in years.

"Ratchet…..?" Bumblebee said in his own voice as the little scout gripped Ratchet and then looked at both Ratchet and Mikaela. "Thank you," Bumblebee said as he looked at Optimus. "Creator, I can talk now," Bumblebee said in awe.

"Creator?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes I took Bumblebee in when his creators were offlined, so I raised him as my own." Optimus said.

"Oh, okay I understand, that was sweet of you." Mikaela said as the Autobots were glad there had an extra warrior now.

Optimus moved Mikalea's things into his quarters, and Well and Bones had their own little room together.

Xxxxxxxx

Several weeks later…..

Mikaela got up and ran for the room which was made for a human bathroom, and she started to throw up. Optimus was rather concerned abou this mate than, because she seemed to be like this in the morning for awhile.

"Ratchet, would you mind checking Mikaela for me she seems to be purging a lot." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded, and then picked up the femme when she came out. "Come on, up you get, boss bot wants his mate checked." Ratchet said as he rescanned his findings several times and was shocked at his readings. "Optimus, how many times have you two interfaced?" Ratchet asked.

"What type of question is that?" Optimus asked.

"Because your mate is impregnanted and the sparkling within her growing has your code within it." He said as Optimus and Ratchet glanced at Mikaela.

"I am pregnant…?" she asked and promptly passed out cold.

"Scrap it," Ratchet mumbled.

"My spark entered her heart while we interfaced, that is the proper way a sparkling would be created, but I had no idea it would work on a human, Ratchet," Optimus said shocked.

"She is healthy and from the coding it will be a femme." Ratchet said.

"I do not know what to say, so I believe I will join my mate." Optimus said as he glitched with a smile on his face.

"Oh for the love of Primus, why am I surrounded by clones of Prowl…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7 – Mikaela VS Starscream

A/N – Mikaela is not in a good mood, and Starscream is Starscream much funniness ensues

Chapter 7 – Mikaela VS Starscream

Mikaela was not happy, she hated throwing up oh did she hate throwing up. She came out of the bathroom and was so not feeling good.

The three kids wanted to help her out, so they suggested going to the mall. Bumblebee looked over at his leader and adopted creator who was going out on patrol with Arcee. "I will take care of her, Optimus I promise." Bumblebee said.

"Alright I will allow it, how I will request some sugar first," Optimus said with a smirk.

"I can swing that, come get some sugar my bot," Mikaela said as Miko groaned.

"They are always at it no matter what," Miko laughed as Jack swatted the back of her head. "Hey do not think I won't kick your butt just because your hot because I will!" Miko grumbled to Jack who froze at her words.

"What did you say?" Jack asked as Raf laughed at them.

"I have no idea I speak no English….." Miko said as she scrambled into Bumblebee while laughing.

Mikaela gave Optimus a kiss, and headed into Bumblebee and the little scout zoomed off into the ground bridge. Mikaela was not happy trapped inside of Bumblebee, while be forced to listen to some insane band called Splash Monkey for a pregnant Mikaela was not fun.

"Okay stop somewhere I do not care where, I have to be away from this music and I use the term very loosely." Mikaela said as she got out and walked around talking to herself.

"She's funny….." Miko said as Bumblebee caught the signal it was faint but it was also way too fast.

Starscream transformed in mid air and stared at Mikaela, who just burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"What…? You foul little creature I am Starscream second in command to Megatron the master to the Decepticons…." He started to say until she burst out into more laughter. "I do not see why you find that amusing, flesh creature." Starscream snarled.

"One my name is Mikaela not flesh creature and second why are you wearing high heels for?" she asked.

"I am not wearing high heels….!" Roared Starscream.

"Suit yourself, but gotta say those right there are high heels, and poor ones at that you walk like you have something shoved up your butt a mile high. So yeah just saying…." She said.

"Listen human, I know you are Optimus Prime's mate and Megatron would like a word with you and…." Starscream said as he saw Mikaela yawn.

"You are really boring me, so if you are done I am leaving now," she said.

"I will not be made to look like a fool by a human femme who belongs to Optimus Prime." Starscream hissed.

"No okay, you're doing a bang up job all by yourself there, Screamer," she said.

"My designation is STARSCREAM, and I will not be spoken to like that by some little flesh creature who is interfacing with that scrap heap of a prime!" he roared.

Mikaela turned to face Starscream, her eyes narrowed into slits and her hands balled into fists. She stomped back over toward Starscream and she was furious.

"Shut up and listen really good shit for brains, if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE ever uses any other term to describe my bot other than sexy, regal, compassionate, kind…. Trust me when I say you will know pain like you have never known, just ask Knock up for example." Mikaela snarled.

"Who is Knock up?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," Raf said.

"The Con I snuffed," Mikaela said. "The vain one….."

"Oh you mean Knockout," Jack said as Bumblebee snickered at that.

"Wait, Megatron ripped your voice box out for not giving information to him, how is it you can talk?" Starscream demanded as Mikaela went to Bumblebee's trunk and opened it and pulled out the rocket launcher and aimed it at Starscream.

"I had to listen to Splash Monkey and I am pregnant and not in the mood so get the hell out of here before I send a rocket up your ass, now LEAVE!" Mikaela roared as she fired at Starscream who yelped and took off into the sky finaly realizing what she had said about being pregnant after recording the whole thing.

Megatron was going to be pissed….. Very pissed…


	9. Chapter 8 – Megatron plans

A.N – I wish to point out something right off the bat, I have received private messages about detailed births. The story is already laid out and planned and there WILL NOT be normal births or normal pregnancy with this. I do not know enough about that to put that into the story and the remarks I have received about this were rude and very annoying. Repeat the story is done I am just editing and posting now, so please do not post what you want to see in the story the story is done and finished. I am just posting as I go now…..

Chapter 8 – Megatron plans

Starscream arrived back on the Nemesis, and Megatron was not amused by his failure to capture Mikaela.

"I gave you an order Starscream and yet you come back empty handed without the human who is mated to Prime!" Megatron roared.

"I tried master I swear!" Starscream remarked.

"Oh really, and how is that pray tell?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"I can show you what happened, my liege," Starscream said as he used his recording of what happened for Megatron.

**(Flashback starts)**

Starscream transformed in mid air and stared at Mikaela, who just burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"What…? You foul little creature I am Starscream second in command to Megatron the master to the Decepticons…." He started to say until she burst out into more laughter. "I do not see why you find that amusing, flesh creature." Starscream snarled.

"One my name is Mikaela not flesh creature and second why are you wearing high heels for?" she asked.

"I am not wearing high heels….!" Roared Starscream.

"Suit yourself, but gotta say those right there are high heels, and poor ones at that you walk like you have something shoved up your butt a mile high. So yeah just saying…." She said.

"Listen human, I know you are Optimus Prime's mate and Megatron would like a word with you and…." Starscream said as he saw Mikaela yawn.

"You are really boring me, so if you are done I am leaving now," she said.

"I will not be made to look like a fool by a human femme who belongs to Optimus Prime." Starscream hissed.

"No okay, you're doing a bang up job all by yourself there, Screamer," she said.

"My designation is STARSCREAM, and I will not be spoken to like that by some little flesh creature who is interfacing with that scrap heap of a prime!" he roared.

Mikaela turned to face Starscream, her eyes narrowed into slits and her hands balled into fists. She stomped back over toward Starscream and she was furious.

"Shut up and listen really good shit for brains, if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE ever uses any other term to describe my bot other than sexy, regal, compassionate, kind…. Trust me when I say you will know pain like you have never known, just ask Knock up for example." Mikaela snarled.

"Who is Knock up?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," Raf said.

"The Con I snuffed," Mikaela said. "The vain one….."

"Oh you mean Knockout," Jack said as Bumblebee snickered at that.

"Wait, Megatron ripped your voice box out for not giving information to him, how is it you can talk?" Starscream demanded as Mikaela went to Bumblebee's trunk and opened it and pulled out the rocket launcher and aimed it at Starscream.

"I had to listen to Splash Monkey and I am pregnant and not in the mood so get the hell out of here before I send a rocket up your ass, now LEAVE!" Mikaela roared as she fired at Starscream who yelped and took off into the sky

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron snarled then, as he suddenly smiled. "For a change you have done well," Megatron said.

"What….. I did?" Starscream asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, because of your failure I now know Prime's little pet is pregnant with his child." Megatron said. "We will use her and the child as a way to bring Optimus Prime to his knees and possibly his death." Megatron snarled.

Starscream smiled he was pleased, his master did not offline him, so he was very pleased indeed.


	10. Chapter 9 – Startling information

Chapter 9 – Startling information

It was only one month into her pregnancy and Mikaela had become very big in a short amount of time. She had to mood swings and also had sent the Autobot commander into emergency stasis several times by interdacing with him.

Arcee walked up to Ratchet and pulled him to the side.

::::::… Ratchet, she is very big for a human in her first month of being pregnant…::::::::: Arcee commed.

:::…. I know that I have send for Nurse June Darby, she might be able to help with the human part of this. She is human Arcee and what my scans are telling me show the sparkling has a spark and is growing at a tremendous rate…..::::::

Arcee looked troubled by that remark, and she glanced over at Optimus who was still in stasis from the last go he and Mikaela had.

:::::….. Ratchet if what you are saying is true she will never survive the birth…:::::::

:::::…. Scrap it, do you think I do not know that Arcee, I am trying to figure out what we can do to prevent her offlining, because if she offlines Optimus will be lost without his mate….::::::

Mikaela growled and got up and headed for a walk outside, and Ratchet glanced at her. "Mikaela, where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"Outside Ratch, I just need some air okay?" she said as she looked at Wheelie who automatically went with her.

They went up into the elevator and headed up on the roof, Mikaela sighed then.

"Warrior goddess are you okay?" Wheelie asked.

"I feel like a swallowed a watermelon, Wheelie, I hurt I am being kicked my own child and I am a horny mess all the time. Optimus is so sweet and patient." She said.

"Actually warrior goddess he is knocked out on the medical berth," Wheelie laughed.

Mikaela sighed, as Wheelie got a strange commlink from their dimension's Optimus.

:::::… Wheelie answer my slagging commlink now that is an order!...:::::: roared flamed Optimus

:::::…. Prime…..is that you?...:::::::

::::… OF course it is me who else do you know that is Optimus Prime?...::::::: Optimus growled

:::::… At the moment there is just one other one and he is mates wit Mikaela….::::::

That took several moments for the Autobot leader's processors to take in without glitching.

:::::… Wheelie I am not in the mood for games, where is Mikaela Banes Ratchet requires her at the medical bay so she can help him with a project.….::::::::

:::::…. We ain't there Prime we got sent to some other dimension where there are other Autobots and another Optimus Prime. What is happening there anyways?...::::::

::::::… The government plans to destroy us we have been hiding out and we need help Wheelie….:::::

::::::… Hold up Prime they gotta ground bridge here, send me your exact location and I will send it to the Ratchet here maybe we can get ya here…..::::::::

:::::…. Affirmative I shall send them hurry Wheelie…..::::::

Wheelie in turn sent a commlink to Ratchet in the base, and Ratchet sighed and tried to help by entering the location into the ground bridge.

::::::… Okay Prime do ya see a bright green thing anywhere by ya location?...:::::::

There was silence at first.

::::::… Yes we see it…..:::::::

:::::… Just drive right on into it Prime we will be waiting….::::::::

:::::… Affirmative we are coming on through it now…..:::::::

The ground bridge appeared outside the base instead of inside the base for some reason and Mikaela glanced up seeing the familiar flamed semi followed by Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skidz and Mudflap, Mirage, and the Wreckers Top Spin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster and Wheeljack. She saw her friends and saw the ground bridge close and she gasped in tears.

"Optimus commed me they are in trouble the government wanted to kill'em, they needed to get away warrior goddess." Wheelie said as she hurried into the elevator and asked Ratchet to open the door to let them in.

Mikaela watched as her Optimus rose to his pedes as the the other Autobots drove in and waited as their leader transformed first as he looked quite confused until he saw Mikaela.

"Mikaela….?" Flamed Optimus said as Team Prime Optimus walked up to him.

"I am Optimus Prime from Team Prime, I was given a brief understanding of your predicament and you are welcome here." TP Optimus said as Ratchet from flamed Optimus' side scanned Mikaela.

"Mikaela you are impregnanted, are you aware of that?" Ratchet asked.

"Yea big time she is," Miko said as she saw TP Arcee eyed flamed Optimus and her optics wouldn't leave him.

Flamed Optimus' optics locked with the petite blue femme, and it was obvious there was an attraction right away. The two teams of Autobots introduced each other, while an alarm sounded within the base.

"What is that sound?" Ironhide asked.

"Decepticons…They have breeched the area…!" Ratchet said.

"You shall need back up, we will assist you." Flamed Optimus said as Team Prime Optimus nodded.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Both Primes ordered as the door opened and both teams transformed and followed their leaders for the biggest showdown ever.


	11. Chapter 10 – Showdown

Chapter 10 – Showdown

Megatron had flown from the deck of the Nemesis and transformed in midair and landed on the ground with a tremble. Megatron's blood red optics scanned all the Autobots. "New recruits Prime?" Megatron demanded. "Laserbeak was able to pinpoint for us your base, and where is your pretty little human mate?" Megatron asled with a sneer as TP Optimus and Flamed Optimus' battle masks were engaged.

"I will have your back with him," flamed Optimus said.

"Thank you," TP Optimus said as Megatron noted the same voice pattern.

"You both sound the same how interesting, you shall both die together then," Megatron snarled.

"Autobots, do not let any Decepticon live, that is an order!" flamed Optimus snarled.

"Oh and who are you to give orders like that?" Starscream demanded as he landed beside his leader.

"I am Optimus Prime, commander to the Autobots," flamed Optimus said as Megatron stiffened at that.

"WHAT….!" Megatron snarled.

"Why is there not another Megatron then?" Shockwave demanded.

"There was I killed him along with Megatronus, Bonecrusher, Demoshler with Ironhide's help, Grindor. Shockwave and another evil prime by the name of Sentinel Prime and Iwill do it again to any Decepticon who threatens lives and freedom." Flamed Optimus snarled .

Megatron suddenly didn't seem so sure of himself but still would not back down. The Decepticons didn't stand a chance with al the Autobots now there Dreadwing, Breakdown, Soundwave, Shockwave and countless Vehicons were wiped out completely. Ironhide who was one of Optimus' weapon's specialist and also flamed Optimus' two frontliners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were ruthless fighters and enjoyed making scrap out of Cons.

All that stood were Starscream and Megatron, however Starscream saw a helicopter approaching and knew it was Airachnid.

"Optimus, it's Airachnid!" Arcee shouted as she engaged the spider along with the Wreckers.

Starscream offlined finally by Ironhide's hand, all that stood was Megatron and both primes were fighting him.

"I will take that human pet of yours Prime, and I will torture her very slowly…."

TP Optimus roared in fury and spurred by his love for the one femme who had captured his spark. He finally took down his enemy in fire blasts and swings of his blade.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE…!" TP Optimus snarled as he beheaded Megatron and smashed his blade within his enemy's cpark chamber. "No one threatens my mate and lives to do it again."

Megatron had been defeated and the war ended, and Optimus was not sure what to say now or do, but he knew he had to see his mate.

Suddenly the kids ran out of the base screaming for Optimus, the weary Autobot commander turned to face them

"Optimus….!" Jack and Raf yelled

"You have to hurry!" Miko shouted.

"What is wrong?" TP Optimus asked.

"It's Mikaela, she started to go into labor and she…" Miko started to say but then started to cry.

"What happened?" flamed Optimus asked.

"Mikaela stopped breathing…" Jack said.

"What…?" TP Optimus said as he ran back into the base.

Flamed Optimus gave a command to his Autobots. "Melt down those bodies, do nothing can bring them back, I will help my counterpart." Flamed Optimus said.

TP Optimus ran into the base and straight into the medical bay as both Ratchets worked to try and save Optimus' sparkling and mate's lives.


	12. Chapter 11 – Small miracles - Ending

Chapter 11 – Small miracles - Ending

Mikaela heard voices and she grumbled, her eyes opened and she saw what looked like Cybertronians which resembled the fallen all staring at her.

"Where am I? I remember ungodly agony and then nothing, what happened to me?" she asked.

"You offlined the child within you is Cybertronian not human, and as a result your human shell has ceased operating, because it is time for your new destiny as Starblossom mate to Optimus Prime and your little one which is within you." The one prime said.

"Do you believe this an accident you were brought here, Optimus needed you and we sent you to him, and we also made it possible for the other Autobots to join Team Prime. This is your destiny, you are a warrior by heart, and now you have your mate and sparkling with you."

"Wait, dud you say I died?" she asked shocked.

"Your body can not withstand the size of the sparkling, however a Cybertronian's body can withstand such an ordeal." The one prime said as Mikaela felt a change within her already.

Xxxxxxxxx

Flamed Optimus walked up and saw his counterpart on his knees praying to Primus.

::::::…. Please Primus do not take her from me, please the war is done and I was finally happy please do not do this to me, please…..:::::::::

Flamed Optimus' optics landed on the monitors as he glanced at his medic. "Can anything be done?" he asked.

"We are trying everything Optimus, her body is just not able to withstand the size and its crushing her organs one by one." Ratchet said.

It was Arcee and Bumblebee who noticed the change first, and reported it to Ratchet.

"Ratchet scan her quickly!" Bumblebee ordered as Ratchet scanned her and found her body was changing once more.

"She… this is impossible her body is changing, it's becoming Cybertronian, she has a protoform forming beneath her." Ratchet said as all the Autobots watched in wonder as Mikaela's new body formed and where her old body was now was now a femme the size of Arcee.

She now sported colors of red and blue like her mate, and sleek build which made Optimus not take his optics off of her.

"She is alright?" he asked his medic who nodded still uncertain what had happened.

Ratchet after Mikaela's change was complete opened up her chest plates and removed the sparkling from it's carrier's pouch and gave the little one to it's creator while he got Mikaela onlined.

Optimus held his daughter in his servos as he looked at his mate and when she was onlined he placed their daughter in Mikaela's servos.

"She is beautiful like her carrier," TP Optimus said as the others gave them room.

Mikaela told Optimus about the first Primes, and how they mentioned her new name. "Starblossom, I like it and I believe I like the name Gemstar as our little one's name, what do you think?" Optimus asked.

"I love it and I love you both, my sexy bot." she whispered as she kissed Optimus making him both purr and his engine roar with pleasure.

He was happy and content, and he finally felt loved and needed and thanked Primus and the first Primes over and over again.

Till all are one…..

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – This concludes this story as well thanks for all the faves alerts and reviews…. Also this will give way to one shots in the future for this story. Also please reviewers please reframe from asking for scenes in my stories as most of the time my stories are done and then just edited and posteds thanks...


End file.
